Oh, Sexy Vampire
by Versions of Violence
Summary: Crack fic. Multiple pairings thrown into the "What if Character X was a vampire?" pot. Stir in sex, spice, and humor to taste. Permutations of Kairi/Axel and Axel/Roxas to start.
1. Kairi vs Axel

**A/N**; Hoo. Been a while, hasn't it? Hey gang. Sorry for the long siesta. IRL beckoned as my life temporarily descended into hell. I am sorry particularly about never getting back to _Haría Todo Por Ti. _I am sorry to say this, but I will probably never finish it. The inspiration for it came from my life, and my life went a very bad place in the last few months, so I no longer really have the heart to complete it. Perhaps someday.

In the meantime, we've left winter behind and progressed to summer! I love summer. I can only live in warm temperatures. With summer comes the end of school, the start of three straight months of goofing off, and, naturally, the season for crack fic. Lately I have constantly been listening to the song **Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire** by Fright Ranger, which I highly encourage you to seek out and download if you want something happy, sugary, and bouncy to make you smile. I've felt compelled to write crack fic based off it for weeks, and here it is. This is the first of a few pairings, actually. Axel/Roxas and Roxas/Axel (yes, you read that right) will be the second and third chapters, respectively. After that, I plan to branch out fandom and pairing wise, to Phoenix Wright, and my new obsession, Pandora Hearts. If you have an OTP you'd like me to crack fic to this theme, leave a review telling me which! If I don't know the fandom I'll have to pass, but if I do, I'll try my best. My other main fandoms are DGM, Supernatural, FFVII, and Harry Potter.

Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But if I did ... I probably wouldn't change much, except to make the goddamn narrative in KH2 make sense.

* * *

It was a dark night. A dark and stormy night. Irritatingly enough. Axel hated nights like this. They made him think of really terrible literature and Roxas smirking at the way he'd trudge in looking like a wet, put-out puppy. It wasn't his fault rain was so ... _wet. _And cold. And wet.

Grumbling quietly and puffing out a breath, Axel buried his hands deeper in his pockets, ducked his head against the pounding rain, and picked up the pace. Of all nights, he'd chosen tonight to stay late working at the computer lab, banging away at his final paper for his utterly inane 19th Century Writers seminar. At one point he'd actually gotten so frustrated he reached out and shook his monitor hard enough to alarm the computer lab attendant into kicking him out. "It's really not my fault so many of these writers are so _bad,_" he grumbled, scowling as he blew a raindrop off the top of his nose with a hard breath. "They just suck. Florid prose, pages and pages of shit absolutely no one cares about ... at least Stoker chose an interesting subject." That made a smirk sneak across his face as he ducked underneath the awning of a darkened convenience store. "Vampires. _That's _fun shit."

Pushing back his hood, Axel shook out his red spikes and swiped a hand over his face, spreading and wiping away the rainwater. He continued to smirk faintly as he dug through his pockets for his mangled pack of cigarettes.

"Dead chicks, blood suckers, stakes to the heart ... none of that Hester Prynne or 'Call me Ishmael' crap." Digging his lighter out of his other pocket, Axel lit the crumpled cigarette tucked between two fingers and took a long drag. "The movies were a little more fun. That Lucy could drink my blood any time." His smirk turned a little thick as he breathed the smoke out through his nose.

The 19th Century Writers seminar had been taken on a mix of a whim and a necessary evil. He had to take the freshman writing seminar he'd put off all these years, and the books on the list had seemed interesting at first. Of course, the first book they'd read had been _The Scarlet Letter, _and Axel instantly regretted and loathed his choice. Roxas, when informed of Axel's malcontent, had thrown a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities _across the room at him.

"Don't make me add War and Peace," he'd warned, expression stormy. Axel immediately resolved to stop bashing literature around Roxas. Who, after all, was an English major.

But he _had _managed to convince his best buddy to sit down to a round of Dracula films with him after they finally reached Bram Stoker on the author list. Because what the hell was better than a round of awesome and awesomely shitty vamp films? The ladies were always hot, the Draculas always menacing, and the expression on Roxas's face as the movies got increasingly awful always hilarious. The best moment had come when Axel popped Dracula 2000 in the DVD player. Roxas had refused to speak to him for three days afterwards, and only broke the silence by whapping Axel on the back of the head with a copy of, fittingly enough, _Crime and Punishment. _

"Little bitch," Axel murmured, grinning around his half-gone cigarette.

"Excuse me?"

Axel blinked. In front of him was a pretty young woman, ducky-patterned umbrella poised perfectly over her head against the rain, red hair swinging over the long, soft scarf that trailed into her dark jacket.

"That ... wasn't directed at you."

"I hope not," the girl said with a smile. "I might have to do something about it. Axel, right?"

Pushing himself off the convenience store's door and arching a brow, Axel looked the girl over from bright yellow rain boots to bright blue eyes. "Yeah? Do I know you?"

"I'm Kairi," she replied with a laugh. "I'm in your 19th Century Writers seminar?"

Axel just stared. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

Cocking her head innocently, Kairi took a step forward, shutting her umbrella as she moved under the safety of the store's awning. "Pretty sure you just weren't paying attention. Don't you remember the other day when we had that debate over the purpose of the female vampires' actions in the novel?"

Axel just stared at her, letting the cigarette drop from his fingers to smolder on the sidewalk. Kairi gave a soft sigh and a concerned frown, taking another step forward and placing her fingertips lightly on his chest. "Axel, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird."

"Lady, I don't know you." For some reason, the words came out a little thick. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. So, so blue. Bright, shining, ocean blue. He felt like he could look into them forever. So entranced was he that he couldn't even hate himself for the second literary trope of the night to pop into his mind.

For her part, Kairi said nothing. She continued to stare at him, eyes wide in her head, and her fingertips against his chest suddenly felt cold. She leaned up on tip toes to whisper something into Axel's ear, and abruptly his entire world went black.

* * *

Okay, that hadn't been terribly subtle. Kairi sighed heavily as she whisked Axel's unconscious body into the alley next to the store, checking his pulse and his pupils to be sure he was stable. The charm should have worked flawlessly. Plenty of victims in the past had recalled with ease the lies she told them, succumbing in an instant to the classic mesmer she could cast just by looking in their eyes.

All except for this one. He was strangely strong-willed. _Great, _she thought sourly. _I choose the one guy who can actually resist my powers. Of all the nights! I should have just gone home. _As it was, she couldn't risk his spreading her name and causing trouble for her. They did actually attend the same college, unfortunately enough for her, and if he started spreading the word that some creepy girl had come up to him talking crazy, she'd have to face more than just social ruin. She'd already gotten in trouble once with the local coven for risking their security. There was no way she could risk it twice. Revealing herself to Sora had been way too risky!

_But worth it, _she thought wistfully. Her boyfriend would be dead asleep by now, likely knowing Kairi was either out late working on a project or hunting. Sora had taken remarkably well to her vampirism, only cocking his head, squinting at her in silence for a long moment, and then breaking out in a boyish grin and asking to see her fangs. Such a sweet boy, she reflected with a smile. Hauling Axel's body over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Kairi walked deeper into the alley, humming lightly to herself. She was only a minute away from one of the secret hideouts where the area vampires drained their victims. She'd take him there, feed, and be on her way in twenty minutes. Axel wouldn't remember a thing, and wake up in the hospital the next day with a bad headache and the easy diagnosis of passing out drunk. He'd go home with a warning to drink less, she'd be set on blood for the next week, and everyone would win.

For Kairi, draining humans of blood was never about the "hunt." Such ideas were outdated, archaic, and barbaric. She considered herself an "organic" vampire - one who fed naturally off the local stock, never took life, and lived fully integrated in society. Vampires were still hidden these days, despite some activists rumbling about it being time for a grand reveal, and a few rogue elements still went after their prey like a pack of lions after the weakest gazelle. All about the bloody tackle, the breaking, the kill. Vampires like that didn't even turn their victims, just savaged them and left scraps behind.

Kairi's lip curled as she rapped curtly and quickly on the door to the hideout, tapping out the correct code that would grant her access from the door guard. She hated vampires like that. Why make all the fuss, the mess? Not to mention it was terribly cruel. Kairi absolutely loved people and loved mingling with them -- even found their terrible stereotypes about vampires funny, if occasionally offensive. There was a reason she was training to be a nurse. Some of her vampire friends laughed at her for it, calling it hypocrisy, but Kairi wanted nothing more than to dedicate her life to taking care of others. That's why she worked so hard to be as humane as possible with her victims. No need for barbarism when she could take enough blood to last her a week and only leave her victim a little dizzy, with no scars and no memory of the incident. And if she could convince this college partier to stop drinking, well, all the better.

Not that she could be positive he partied. She'd only had the time to search his most immediate memories, nothing more than the past few hours. Still, he looked the type.

She gave Riku a brief smile and nod as he closed the door behind her and headed for the back room, with its warm lighting and single comfy couch. Scattered chairs and a table were even in there for times when a handful of the vampires just wanted to escape and talk where there was no risk of being overheard. But the couch, with its broad, lumpy cushions, made a perfect bed for all the victims that passed through.

Gently, Kairi set Axel's prone body down and sighed through her nose, propping her hands on her hips as she watched him snore away. He was quite loud. She couldn't help a small smile, watching him. He seemed like a nice guy. It was almost a shame she'd have to drink his blood and then check him into the hospital while acting the part of the concerned friend. She thought maybe, under different circumstances, they could really get along.

* * *

It took Axel a while to wake up. His head was pounding with the worst headache of his life, like he'd chugged buckets of booze and woken to a raging hangover. His first reaction on regaining consciousness was to groan and gasp, "aspirin."

A few white pills were immediately pressed into his hand, followed by a cool glass of water, and Axel took the pills without question. His still half-asleep mind wasn't quite grinding on all gears yet, so he automatically assumed Roxas was the one handing him the medication, as exasperated as ever that Axel had come home drunk yet again.

"Rox, kill the light, will ya? My head's killing me."

"Rox? Who's that?"

The voice was gentle, female, and inquisitive. About as anti-Roxas as a voice could ever get. Axel woke up in a real hurry, eyes shooting open the same time his whole body jumped upright and pressed into the back of the couch. "You!" he choked out,

"Me," Kairi agreed, smiling good-naturedly. "Hello there. You were out for a while! How's your head?"

Axel only spluttered in indignant outrage in reply, utterly lost for words for a good thirty seconds. "You -- you -- you roofied me!"

Kairi just stared at him. "I what?"

"You must have! How the hell did I end up here? What did you do to me?! Who the hell are you, crazy chick?!"

"_Roofied? _Roofied. I..." Far from being stunned by this accusation, Kairi instead screwed up her expression into a ridiculous smile and proceeded to burst out laughing. "Th-that's terrible! How could I even--?"

"I don't know! You tell me, crazy girl!"

"We were standing on a _street! _It's not like there were any drinks nearby!"

"So it was a _magical _roofie! Or an airborne one! I don't know!" Axel flailed his arms, scooting as far away from her on the couch as he could. "You did _something!_"

"I cast a charm on you," the girl laughed, not making a move to stop him. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Still breathing hard, nerves humming with adrenaline, Axel forced himself to still and sit in one place. "Okay, okay. Fine. Assuming I believe you, what _do _you want with me?"

Kairi simply smiled again. But this time, from behind normal canine teeth, longer, sharper fangs dropped down. Long, thin, and almost needle-like in their sharpness.

Axel actually pointed at her, arm fully outstretched and eyes as big as saucers. "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE."

Once again, Kairi burst out laughing. A flustered Axel had to take a moment to regain his composure and congratulate himself on his Captain Obvious moment. "It's not like I meet vampires everyday," he muttered, words going unheeded beneath her torrent of giggles.

"Yes, I am," she finally choked out, her words coming out with a slight hiss around her fangs, which pressed gently into her cherry red lips when she closed her mouth. "That's got to be better than a crazy airborne roofie girl."

"Only slightly," Axel murmured, suddenly staring at the girl across from him with new fascination. She was pretty and thin, and he had to admit, she looked hot with those fangs. And she was a _vampire. _A real, honest-to-god, in the flesh, right-here-right-now-holy-shit-_awesome _VAMPIRE. All of a sudden, Axel couldn't help a huge, puppyish grin. "No shit? You're really a vamp?"

"Vamp_ire, _and yes, I really am. What else could I possibly do to prove it to you?"

Suddenly in his element, Axel crossed his legs, propping his ankle on his knee, and cast out his arms to rest them on the back of the couch. Totally at his ease, he fixed Kairi with a thick, knowing grin. "You could get on with the seducing."

"I ... what?"

"Come on, isn't that what all female vampires do? You step out of the mist, bosoms heaving in those tight, corseted dresses, blood slipping down from the corner of your ruby red lips..." He leaned forward, his smirk reflecting the glint in his eye. "You press close to me and whisper into my ear, words I can't understand ... and then you sink your teeth in, _deep, _taking me for everything I have and wringing me dry, until I have nothing left to give."

For a moment, the room was silent. Kairi simply stared at him, blinking once or twice. Axel just kept grinning.

Finally, Kairi let her lip curl, just a bit. "Ew."

Axel deflated like a popped balloon, looking incredibly put out. "Come on! Shouldn't you be wearing something like a sexy corset and hoopskirt with red and black frills?"

Kairi merely cocked a brow a brow at him, crossing her own legs in a decidedly more feminine manner. "... you've thought way too much about these fantasies of yours. Just how many vampire movies do you watch?"

"Way, way too many," he sighed with a satisfied grin. "I drive Roxas crazy. You know about my seminar, somehow -- we read Stoker's _Dracula _a little while ago. Loved it, watched the movies, got the shitty t-shirt."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not what you were expecting, but I'm not going to seduce you. I'm just--"

"Not even a little?" He looked so hopeful Kairi had to laugh again. But to his total shock and to her own mild surprise, she actually stood from her seat and strode over, hips swinging. Startled, Axel sat up ram-rod straight, planting both feet firmly on the floor. This gave Kairi the opportunity to plop herself down right in his lap, straddling his knees and looping her arms around his neck. She lowered her eyelids and her voice and positively purred. "Like this?"

Axel's mouth snapped shut, opened, then snapped shut again. It suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had shot up about fifteen degrees. He shifted a little between her legs, his hands moving unconsciously to rest on her thighs. Kairi hummed approval deep in her throat, scooting forward until their hips locked together. "Tell me, Axel," she whispered in his ear, leaning forward so her chest pressed warmly against his. "How do they do it in the movies?"

It had definitely gotten a lot hotter. Axel swallowed hard, his hands now sliding slowly up her legs towards her waist, not so unconsciously this time. "A lot like this," he managed, though without any of the bravado from before.

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Kairi sing-songed the words, actually darting out her tongue to lick at the shell of his ear. She grinned broadly, unbeknownst to him, at the faint shiver she felt go through his body. Just to be mean - a little, tiny bit mean, since she _never _got to be mean - she ground her hips against his. He made a noise, a wanting noise, and sank down a little in his seat. The movement made Kairi fall against his body properly, her beasts pressing into his chest while her hips ground down against him. Axel let out a slow breath against her ear, finally regaining a little of his composure. "Yeah, that's so." Without bothering to ask permission, he pressed a long, wet, lightly sucking kiss against her skin.

She made a quiet noise in the back of her throat and shuddered. "Axel ... do you want to know what it feels like when I bite you?"

"Does it feel good?" He breathed the words hot and close against her slick skin, moving his lips down to the place where her throat met her shoulder, leaving feather light kisses along the way.

"It feels ... a lot like this." With no warning she leaned down and _bit, _sinking her fangs deep into the column of his throat. Axel choked, shuddered ... and immediately passed out, heavily drugged by the sedative in her fangs.

Kairi fed quietly, taking only a few minutes to draw the blood she needed. Once finished she gently extricated herself from him, coughing lightly as she rearranged her clothes and let Axel flop over onto his side like a rag doll. "I am, never, ever doing th--"

"Kairi."

Jumping about three feet in the air, Kairi whirled around to shoot a glare at the door guard, who had come to stand in the doorway. Riku's arms were crossed over his chest, and though his expression was straight, his eyes were bright and just a little crinkled with restrained laughter. "I don't think Sora would have appreciated that show."

"How long have you been standing there?!" She demanded loudly. Tugging self-consciously at her shirt, she turned half away from him, casting a glance back at Axel's prone form on the couch. He was, once again, snoring. "You mean he wouldn't have appreciated not being included." The corner of her mouth turned up in a crooked, appreciative smile. "He can be a little more ... interesting than he looks."

"I know," Riku said simply. Kairi's smile widened into a knowing grin that she fixed on him, and he stepped forward to ruffle her hair, finally letting a smile spread over his face. "Still, that's the first time I've seen you do that since ... well, since Sora."

"Yeah, I know," she said thoughtfully, propping a hand under her chin as she continued to watch Axel sleep. "I think I'll keep this one."

"That's two now, you know," Riku warned, bracing an arm on Kairi's shoulder and leaning on her lightly. She wrapped an arm around his middle in response. "Sora might start complaining it's getting crowded."

"Then you keep him," Kairi returned, grinning up at the taller man. "You probably like him too, if I know you."

"Maybe a little," Riku admitted, aqua eyes glinting as he turned his gaze from Kairi to the man snoring away on the couch. "His attempt at bravado was pretty funny. Sad, but funny."

Kairi giggled. "Exactly why I think he's a keeper. Besides, he wasn't susceptible to my charm. That means we couldn't plant any false memories anyway. He's in whether we like it or not."

"Good thing we like it then, huh?" Riku heaved a breath out through his nose, raising his eyebrows as he moved towards the couch, poking Axel on the cheek. Axel groaned, swatted his hand away, and rolled over to continue sleeping. The shift in positions revealed the smooth, pale skin of his neck, unmarred except for two bright red dots that would soon fade. "Wonder what he'll remember when he wakes up."

"It probably doesn't matter," Kairi murmured, moving to stand beside her friend. "It'll take days to convince him that _any _of the things that just happened weren't some crazy, drugged up dream, anyway."

"Probably."

Axel slept on, blissfully oblivious to the conversation taking place over his head. His dreams were full of a blue-eyed girl with a very low-cut shirt.


	2. Axel vs Roxas

**A/N**; So, that went pretty fast! My friend is inspiring me with great ideas. As promised, chapter two is Axel/Roxas! Which is the vampire here I will leave for you to read and find out. This turned out a little more serious than cracky, but I have to admit I quite like it. The second Axel/Roxas will come tomorrow, to be followed by surprise vampire!Axel/Kairi in chapter four! Again, if you have any OTP's you'd like me to attempt under this theme, just say the word.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or Twilight, for that matter. Thank god.

(Also, I have got to stop writing fic at 4 in the morning. You did not see that terrible typo!)

* * *

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"You've read the Twilight series, right?"

Roxas arched his brow over the top of his copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo, _but did not look up. "Sort of," he murmured, licking his thumb to turn a page. Axel watched his movements intently, green eyes sliding across Roxas's fingers, the back of his book, the crinkle in his brow. "My aunt is crazy about them, and I decided to pick them up for myself. Out of scientific curiosity," he added, finally looking up over the top of his book, blue eyes challenging Axel to contradict him. Axel merely put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"An experiment in purple prose."

"Yeah." Roxas let his eyes slide back down to the pages. His thumbs drifted over the corners of the pages, dog-eared and well-worn with many readings. "Just wanted to see what the big deal was, you know? It was like a train wreck. Once I started, I just couldn't stop."

"Like potato chips," Axel grinned, voice quiet.

"Something like that," Roxas murmured in response, tone laced with quiet amusement. "Junk food for your brain is just as hard to ignore as junk food for your stomach. I mean, the books were all pretty terrible. I think I'd pay money to get very specific amnesia where they're concerned."

Axel snorted a laugh, lifting his head off the pillow of his arms and sitting back in his chair. He pushed back on the chair legs, propping his knee against the kitchen table they shared, and stretched his arms high above his head. Roxas marveled silently over his ability to keep his balance without falling over backwards. Normally he'd have gone tumbling. "Axel?"

The red head let his chair legs crash back to the floor with a bang, bracing his hands on his knees as he did so. He smirked at the look on Roxas's face and shrugged. "What? Even I can keep my balance sometimes."

"You're about as graceful as an elephant on a skateboard, Axel." Roxas sighed through his nose and folded the book's page, setting it cover-side down on the table and pulling his body up in a stretch of his own, face scrunching up as he did so. He didn't feel Axel's gaze on him, sharp and wondering. "Last time you tried that you went right over backwards and cracked your head on the floor. You got a _concussion._ Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Axel muttered, rolling his eyes as he pushed to his feet. His fingers trailed along the edge of the table, and he didn't totally step away. Instead, he started to circle around, moving towards his slightly younger roommate.

"Rox?"

Roxas hummed a yawn, face scrunching up again. Axel reached out a hand, fingers poised to brush along the edge of Roxas's face, but he froze halfway and let his hand drop just as Roxas opened his eyes. "Yeah, Axel?"

Axel stopped just in front of him, standing next to the table, all his movements stilling as he looked Roxas direct in the eye. The kid didn't know it, but he was ... striking. You couldn't really call Roxas beautiful -- his features were too angular, his eyes too unearthly a blue to be normal. He was skinny and bony and short, his hair always a mess and his features tugged down in a frown more often than not. But in moments like this, when he looked ruffled and sleepy and his eyes were a cool, calm hue instead of icy or angry or blank, Axel felt a draw towards him as powerful as gravity. It was all he could do to keep away from the blond and not leap all over him.

"I was just wondering," he murmured, not making another move, expression strangely soft as he continued to stare down at the other. "How long have we been living together?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side, just slightly, expression going a little strange. "Two years now. Since our freshman year, remember? That's how we met. When they roomed us together. What, you telling me you forgot?" It was rare for Roxas to joke so easily, since normally his humor was sharper, more subtle, hidden underneath deadpan words and in secretive smiles he kept tucked away. But now he had an open, awkward grin on his face, an unconscious reaction to the sudden tension in the room.

Sighing out a quiet breath, Axel gave into his impulse and reached out, letting his fingers brush over Roxas's cheekbone. The other man froze, eyes going wide in his head. "Axel?"

"I have something I need to tell you, Rox. Something you might not like."

Roxas's heart was jumping in his chest, pounding painfully against his rib cage. Something he might not like--? The way Axel's fingers held his face, the look in the other's eyes, dark and serious ... Roxas wanted to like this. Roxas wanted to like this very badly. Because truth was, Roxas had always liked--

"I have a secret, y'see. A pretty big one. You sure you hated Twilight? Every little thing about it? You never found the vampires, I dunno, interesting? Fun? Iiiintriguing, maybe?"

Roxas's heart dropped from his throat back to its normal spot in his chest, expression souring with his hidden disappointment. "No, Axel. Not really. There are better depictions of vampires in better books. Even Anne Rice does a better job. Look, if this is some kind of joke--"

"It's no joke." Axel's fingers suddenly tightened on his chin, and Roxas felt his heart flop painfully in his chest. There was a long, tensely silent moment between them, one where it seemed the whole world held its breath. Then Axel cocked his head, one eyebrow creeping up his forehead. "You didn't even find the glittering interesting?"

With no warning Roxas shot out of his chair, scowling furiously at his roommate-slash-best-friend-slash-maybe-something-more-only-in-his-dreams. "No, Axel! The whole thing sucked! Bella was the worst, most insipid heroine ever, and if I had to read one more time about Edward's perfect this or Edward's perfect _that, _I might have thrown up! Stop making a big deal out of it!" He spun away, fingernails digging bright red crescents into his palms as he stalked into their cramped living room, which was really in the same room as their kitchen and no more than a few feet away, but the urge to stalk off had been too strong to ignore. He planned on making the sharp left straight into his bedroom, intent on ignoring Axel until whenever he stopped being stupid, which could be days, and had almost made it when he felt a grip on his shoulder. "Axel--" he grated, tone full of warning, and he turned around--

Only to be brought up short, eyes widening in his head. Axel was close, so close, very quickly, and staring him right in the eye once again, using his superior height to loom over Roxas and stare piercingly into his eyes. "Roxas," he murmured, voice half-whisper now, his expression as serious as Roxas had ever seen it. The blond could do nothing but gape, breath taken away by the sudden gravity of Axel's presence, suffocatingly strong in the small space of their apartment.

"I need to show you something." He took Roxas's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him across the apartment, towards the door. Roxas barely had time to grab his jacket (which thankfully had his student ID and keys to get back into their room) before Axel yanked him out the door and towards the stairwell. "Axel--"

"Don't." Axel tugged him right down the stairs and out the building, only stopping when he hit fresh air. He took a deep breath, momentarily shutting his eyes. Roxas was quiet, simply watching him, not removing his hand from Axel's grip. It was warm and comfortable and a small piece of what Roxas had always wanted.

Because the truth was that Roxas had been in love with Axel almost from the first week they had spent together in their freshman dorm room. He'd been instantly drawn to the red head's gregarious way, the open and honest and laughing way he dealt with everything and everyone in his life. Not to mention Axel was smart - blazingly, blindingly smart, much moreso than he was given credit for in their circle of friends. But none of them ever saw Axel bent over his books at night; none of them ever listened to Axel and Roxas's drawn out conversations that rambled over all aspects of academia. Roxas, so used to a quiet, withdrawn sort of life, one where he smiled now and then and maybe laughed sometimes but never gave 100% of himself to anything, felt like a fish out of water in Axel's explosively colorful world. Holding himself apart had become a suffocating yet comfortable habit he couldn't and didn't really want to break -- because it kept him safe and ensured that he wouldn't get hurt by caring too much. His old friends had drifted away as a result, all but loyal, determined, sadly smiling Namine, unwilling to ever give up on her closest childhood friend, but slowly Roxas had left the rest all behind. It wasn't that he didn't care -- merely that he drifted off into his thoughts and only came crashing back down to earth when it was too late to fix the damage his inattentions had done.

Axel had changed all of that. Axel had forced him to be involved. Axel had forced him to open his eyes and sit up and pay attention. Rather than passing life by floating in a bland haze, Roxas had been forced to let the sun blaze into his life and burn all the mist away, opening up vistas he hadn't known existed. Axel had brought music with his two acoustic guitars and Axel had brought noise with his crazy ass older friends and Axel had brought _life. _And Roxas had loved him almost instinctively, reactively, a little bit desperately.

He'd never had the courage to say a word. Roxas, quiet Roxas, expectant and hoping and not daring Roxas, hadn't been able to admit his feelings to his new best friend. He didn't want to do anything to risk the best thing that had ever happened to him, and if he pushed Axel away ... he couldn't push Axel away. So he loved his best friend and roommate quietly, underneath the surface, and tried to make himself content with friendship.

But the memory of Axel's fingers on his face burned like a brand, and the tightness of Axel's grip on his wrist sent a quiet, electric thrill through Roxas's limbs. This had to be something. Maybe. _Please God please._

"Axel, what are you doing?"

Axel opened his eyes for the first time in two minutes of silence, and looked back at his friend with a bright, half-insane grin. "You don't even want to know."

All of a sudden he twisted, turning so his back was to Roxas and gripping both of Roxas's wrists in his hands. With a yank he pulled Roxas's arms over his shoulders and crouched down. "Get on."

Roxas made a choked noise, thrown off balance and stumbling towards Axel's back before he could help himself. "Wh-what?!"

Axel made an exasperated noise and rolled his eyes. He cinched Roxas's arms around his neck and finally let go of his wrists, instead reaching his arms back to loop them around the back of Roxas's knees. Without giving the other a choice he lifted Roxas bodily into the air on his back, shifting a little to make the burden of Roxas's frame more comfortable across his shoulders. Roxas, for his part, clung hard enough to choke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you the world?" Jovially, he hummed a few bars of the famous Disney tune he was referencing, setting off in a jaunty walk down the street, headed for the park located at the end of their block. "Shining, shimmering, spleeeendiiiiid?"

"Axel," Roxas grated out through closed teeth, "You better have a good plan or so help me God--" He yelped like a girl when Axel abruptly loosened his grip, clinging to his shoulders to keep from falling off. He scowled at Axel's immediate and raucous laughter and pressed his arms into the other's throat in retaliation. "_Axel_--"

"Calm down, blondie," Axel rasped around the too-tight-to-be-comfortable grip on his throat. "I just have something I need to show you. And since you were being such a stick in the mud before about Twilight, I decided to show you rather than tell you. Like in kindergarten when you had to bring shit in for the other kids to see! No one would _believe _you had the coolest Batman figurine on the block unless you brought it in and _showed _them, you couldn't just _talk _about it."

Roxas had loosened his grip if only to hear the other talk a little more clearly, too baffled to do anything else. "What," he deadpanned, "are you talking about?"

"Roxas," Axel sighed in a satisfied way as he stepped into the park, "I have a biiiiig secret to tell you. I've kept it hidden all of this time because I didn't know how you'd react. That's why I planted the Twilight books. Your aunt? Pfft. You forget, but I brought them home first. Told you they were a gift from my younger sister. Roxas, you've _met _Kairi. You've gotta know she wouldn't touch tripe like that with a ten foot pole and rubber gloves." Axel cast a grin over his shoulder, sharp and knowing. Roxas just stared at him.

"So?"

"Sooooo ... the powers Meyer talks about in those shitty books aren't too far off the mark. I mean, we aren't porcelain-skinned gods, and for the love of fuck, I definitely don't _glitter _like _diamonds _in the sunlight. Ugh." He shook his head, making Roxas want to sneeze as the bright red hair brushed over his face. "But she did get some things right. Like this."

"Axel, this is ridicul_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH._" Roxas had started to chastise his apparently batshit insane best friend when Axel abruptly launched off the ground like a human rocket, leaping a dozen, two dozen feet into the air to land lightly on a big, broad tree branch. Roxas was now clinging to his best friend like a barnacle, arms and legs constricting as his eyes went wide as saucers in his head. "You -- you -- you --"

"Can jump really high, yes," Axel supplied smugly, and leapt again, to another branch in another tree another twenty feet up.

"You'renotaclumsyidiot!" Roxas gasped, clinging all the harder. Axel barked a laugh, shaking his head gently. "That was all an act, Rox. Playing up the clumsiness helps in the moments when I accidentally lift something I shouldn't be able to or something like that."

It came back to Roxas in a flash - those times Axel had hauled crates full of heavy textbooks up the stairs without seeming to break a sweat, lifting one end of the couch a little too easily and a little too high when they moved out of their last dorm...

"Are you saying ... are you saying that--"

Axel leapt again, to another tree, dropping ten feet and making Roxas's stomach fly up into his eyeballs. This time he landed on the broadest, thickest branch of all, in the biggest tree in the park. There he knelt down, letting Roxas unsteadily unclench from around Axel and get his feet under him, though he kept a vice grip on the other's shoulder for balance. Once they were untangled, Axel stood to his full height and looked down at his friend again. This time his expression was relaxed, even happy, though it was a little hard to tell when they had only the silvery light of the moon to see by. They were far above the street lights lining the perimeter of the park with their meager orange light. In the crisp spring air, with the moon directly overhead in its midnight zenith, Roxas found himself momentarily transfixed. Axel ... Axel was ...

"An idiot. You are an IDIOT." Roxas punched Axel a little harder than was strictly necessary in the chest, though he kept his grip on Axel's shoulder. Axel wheezed out an "oof," but merely grinned at his buddy, reaching out to ruffle the other's hair.

"You are a complete _idiot,_" Roxas gasped through sudden laughter, unable to help the smile that broke over his own face. "Of all the ways to tell me, you decide leaping into _trees _and scaring me half to death is the answer?"

"Leaping into trees is always the answer," Axel replied with a completely straight face. He snickered, though, when Roxas punched him again, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Stupid. So what, you're telling me you're a vampire?"

For just a second, the smile on Axel's face faltered, but Roxas knew the other well enough to catch it. His bravado suddenly false, Axel gave an exaggerated shrug, rolling his shoulders easily. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"You sure you don't glitter in the sunlight?"

A marginal amount of the tension bled out of Axel's shoulders. "Yep."

"Okay. Are you going to eat me?"

Axel actually chuckled this time, an honest, half-rueful sound. "No, Rox, I'm not gonna eat you."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Roxas's face was serious now, quiet, more open and vulnerable than Axel had ever seen it. Axel was startled enough that he had to take a step closer, closing what little distance there had been between them in the first place.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, returning to the solemn tone he'd had in the apartment. "I'm" -- he swallowed hard -- "in love with you."

There was silence for a moment, neither of them speaking as a breeze whispered through the leaved around them, making shadows and silver light ripple across their faces. Then, abruptly, Roxas grinned like the sun, grinned so hard his face hurt, and reached up, one hand going behind Axel's neck as the other tangled in and gently tugged on his hair.

"Good," he murmured. And then he kissed Axel hard and full on the lips like he'd been wanting to for two years. He swallowed Axel's surprised _mmph _and kept on grinning into the kiss, laughing into the other's mouth when he felt Axel smile in return.

* * *

_"I should sue Stephanie Meyer for defamation of character."_

_"You couldn't get away with it, you know."_

_"Yeah. But it's a nice dream."_


	3. Axel vs Kairi

**A/N**; I make absolutely no apologies for my Twilight bashing. No offense if you like the books, but man .... train wreck, seriously.

Also, just to make this clear, there is absolutely no relation at all between any of these chapters. So no relationships, likes, dislikes, preferences, histories, universes, whatever are carried over. The only running theme is the references to various works of literature. I do firmly believe Roxas's favorite book would be _The Count of Monte Cristo. _It suits him, somehow.

Oh, and: how _you _doin', M rating. Beware, for here lurketh things that are not for kids.

Disclaimer: still not mine.

* * *

Even though Kairi should have long known better by now, she couldn't help hunching her shoulders against the darkness as she hurried home. This was hardly a bad area of the city; in fact, the only reason her parents had let her attend this school was because of its reputation for safety. But things still happened, sometimes - there had even been a mugging last year. So, dutifully enough, Kairi still carried her mace close in a breast pocket and didn't dawdle on her way.

The only real reason for her nerves was the park she had to pass through. It got dark in there, after all. About halfway through, there were no more lights - only the starlight and the moon to see by, the ambient lights of the city far away. To go around the park would have taken an extra twenty minutes, and Kairi, for some reason, never felt unsafe in here, though it was probably the most dangerous part of her trip, and the fact unnerved her a bit. Every time she came through this little urban oases she felt inexplicably safe and watched over.

So maybe that was why she let her guard down just this one time. At least, that's what she told herself when the sound of a twig snapping behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. She'd stopped paying attention! Someone was there! Trying not to betray any other anxiety, she slowly reached into her pocket, fingers curling around her little can of mace, her only security.

If any muggers were going to attack her, she'd make sure they paid for it. Riku and Sora had insisted over and over and over she do her utmost to protect herself, and doggone it, she was going to!

Another twig snapped - closer this time - and with a shout Kairi whirled around and let loose. The figure behind her - tall, lanky, easy smile freezing and warping into a snarl of pain - immediately buckled, yelling hoarsely in pain. Kairi froze as something rolled out of his hands onto the ground. A sea shell charm. _Her _sea shell charm. The one she thought she'd lost earlier in the day.

"Oh my god oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

And so for the next thirty minutes Kairi helped the man clean himself up and slowly regain his senses. Judicious application of a bottle of water and an entire pack of tissues helped remove the worst of the stinging substance, and time helped the rest of the pain fade. The man's face was a little puffy and red, but slowly clearing as he eventually let himself blink cautiously, squinting narrowly at Kairi.

"Way to thank a guy returning your lost stuff," he rasped before breaking out in one last coughing fit. Kairi was just grateful it was dark - he couldn't see her whole face flaming a deep, painful red as she gave him the last of her water to drink and clear his throat.

"I'm really, really sorry," she murmured, the picture of dejection as she knelt at his side. "It's just, my friends are always warning me to be careful, and my mom is _paranoid _about this sort of thing, and I sort of bought into it after a while, even though I _know _it's silly--"

A gentle finger on her lips stopped her, and she looked up to see the man, incredibly, smirking, though it came out almost like a grimace thanks to his lingering pain. "Listen, it's fine. Mind helping me over to the gazebo so I can sit on something besides the ground?"

With a weak smile and quick nod, Kairi pulled the man's arm over her shoulders and helped him to his feet, slowly leading him over to the gazebo near the park's center.

"Woah, I don't need _that _much help," he said once they were standing, and Kairi was both relieved and a little incredulous to see him grinning now. "But hey, if you want to offer...."

"I do," she said firmly, adjusting her grip on his arm. "It's the least I can do. Just don't go getting the wrong idea."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the man said breezily, gesturing broadly with a hand and winking at her. That got a small laugh out of Kairi as she helped him sit down inside the gazebo, taking her own seat next to him.

"Hey, she smiles," the man murmured, leaning forward a little as he looked down at her. Kairi only leaned back, arching a brow as her own smile turned crooked. "I do that sometimes, yeah. What's your name, anyway?"

"Axel. Can I just call you Mace Girl? It's so fitting."

"No. My name is Kairi," she responded with a laugh. "And I can't believe you're not mad after I maced you."

"Hey, it happens." Axel simply shrugged, seeming not to care much that just a short while ago his face had been subjected to fiery, terrible pain. "Shoulda known better than to walk up behind a girl in a park when she was by herself. But I saw you drop that thing and wanted to make sure you got it back."

"Why, though? I mean, you're a stranger." Kairi was watching him with head tilted, unconsciously tucking some loose hair behind her ear. Axel just watched her quietly, trying to keep the appreciation out of his expression.

"I dunno. It just seemed like one of those things that would mean something, you know?" Abruptly he dug into his pockets, and after a moment of rummaging, he pulled out a little while wheel with four sharp points on a chain. "Like this. Might seem like a stupid little toy, but it's ... heh, special to me. And if I lost it, man, I know _I'd _want whoever found it to return it to me."

"You're sweet," Kairi murmured, leaning forward a little bit to inspect Axel's face, "but you're lying."

That made Axel sit up straight, shoulders squaring as he regarded her sharply. She only smiled kindly and sat back again, expression strangely tranquil. "Sorry. I'm just a really good judge of people. I can always tell when someone's lying. You smile a little too much," she remarked while poking his cheek. He pulled his head away from her, cocking a brow as he tucked the little white wheel back into his pocket. "Yeah! It gets a little too sharp. You were telling the truth right up until the point where you started explaining _why _you wanted to return it. You didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart. So, what is it?"

"You're annoyingly perceptive," Axel murmured, mostly to himself as he continued to watch her narrowly, not making a move.

"So I'm told," Kairi replied frankly. There wasn't a hint of suspicion in her face, not an ounce of the wariness that had been there when she maced him.

"If you know I'm lying, why don't you leave? I could be stalking you for all you know."

"You're not. I just know you're not. You ... don't seem the type, I guess." Her smile was a little too knowing for Axel's comfort. Just who the hell had he picked, here?

"Yeah? Then what type do I seem like?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I'd have to get to know you, for that. All I know is what my intuition tells me. It tells me you're not a bad person, but not much other than that. I mean, if you _were _bad, you could have easily overpowered me by now. No one else is around, and no one would hear me call for help."

Axel's brows shot into his hair. "Don't give a guy ideas."

Kairi only laughed. "It's okay. Like I said, I know you wouldn't do that."

Expression shifting into thoughtful consideration, Axel poked Kairi in the cheek in return for her earlier gesture. "Weird girl."

She only laughed again as she gently took hold of his hand and lowered it, smiling kindly at him. "So I've heard." She didn't let go.

After that, the conversation drifted away to other topics. So what _had _Axel been doing there? Finishing up his own classes for the day, much like Kairi had, when he saw her drop the charm. With a roll of his eyes and a huff of breath he admitted to thinking she was cute and bringing the charm to her just to have a reason to say hi. She'd been unable to help a flurry of giggles at the hint of red in his ears. They talked about classes, about professors they loved and hated, about majors (Kairi was a marine biology major, Axel pre-med) about tv shows, about movies, about books (they both loved _Alice in Wonderland_), about everything under the sun. When Kairi brought out some tic tacs from her Axel-dubbed "never ending" purse, the topic immediately switched to favorite foods and candies.

"Saltwater taffy has always been a favorite. For some reason I've always just loved that stuff since I was a kid." Lost in his chattering, it took Axel a second to realize Kairi had stopped talking, Now she was just staring at him, eyes a little wide. Vaguely weirded out, he lifted a brow at her. "What?"

Without another word, she pulled a box of saltwater taffy out of her bag.

"It was for my friends!" she explained around a mouthful. "They're going to kill me. But it's my favorite candy too. Always has been."

It was long, long, long into the night by the time they'd polished off the box and actually slowed down enough in their conversation to simply sit in silence for a moment and enjoy each other's presences. It had come as a shock to them both, how well they got along, but Kairi dove into it with an earnest smile and a laugh while Axel simply shook his head and smirked. At some point he ruffled her hair and she barely even noticed, because it felt so natural.

"We should probably get home soon, you know."

"Yeah," Axel sighed, leaning back and spreading his arms out across the back of the gazebo seats. "But I'm pretty comfortable here, I don't know about you."

"I am too, believe me, but I have class in the morning, and I really should get going." Her smile was apologetic as she started to rise. "But I'll see you later, okay? Def--"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, or even finish standing. Axel's hand on her thigh stopped her, and the sudden dead serious look in his eyes made her heart freeze for just an instant. Unable to help it - despite wanting to rise - Kairi slipped back into her seat, suddenly transfixed by his stare.

"Axel?"

Now he was close -- very close, leaning in to press his face to her neck as the hand on her thigh slid upwards, slowly, stopping only to splay fingers across her hip. His breath was hot against her skin, his shock of red hair tickling her cheek. Words, for the first time that night, utterly escaped her. All the breath had gone out of her chest in a woosh. She tried to say his name again, even making her lips form the right shape, but no sound came out.

At that moment, she felt his teeth -- too thin, too long to be normal -- sink into her neck, breaking the skin. The burst of pleasure radiating from that spot was so quick and intense that Kairi immediately groaned, whole body shuddering with the force of it, and she didn't even feel Axel's appreciative hum against her skin. It felt like a second and forever - Kairi was barely aware of anything besides the _feeling _thundering through her veins - but then he was pulling back, chin down as he stared at her. His eyes glowed an unnatural green and the moonlight glinted off his sharp, stark white fangs.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he murmured. His expression scrunched up, lips pulling back as the fangs retracted back into hiding, followed quickly by a sigh. "But you ... I didn't want you to just--"

Just what, Kairi would never know. She kissed him to make him shut up. When he didn't respond immediately, she pulled back, expression worried. "I ... sorry, I just--"

Axel just blinked at her, stunned, mouth agape. "You ... that was--"

"I just kissed you, yeah." Her voice was a little too anxious to be normal. And she was shifting just a little bit too much, like she wanted...

"Kairi .... did you _enjoy _that?"

"Get that smirk off your face, mister," she said breathlessly, punching him in the arm. "That -- felt _amazing _-- and I was already kind of thinking about it, since we got along so well, I almost wanted to ask ... but then--"

"I bit you--"

"And that was that."

Axel just grinned at her, smug as a bug in a goddamn rug. Kairi frowned petulantly at him and smacked him on the arm again. "Don't smirk! It was just--"

"Kairi..." Axel leaned in close again, fingers splaying across her chin as he took gentle hold of her jaw. "What do you want?"

His only reward for his sudden bravado was a very flat stare. Cocking a brow, he reached into the bushes just outside the gazebo without looking and plucked ... a rose, which he presented to her with a flourish. "Would this help, my lady?"

".... I mean, it's a pretty flower, but that's really not--"

Immediately Axel was off the bench and kneeling on the floor in front of her, composing his expression into a dashing, loving half-smile. "I could tell you how beautiful the moonlight makes you," he said as he took her hand, voice dropping to something smooth and low. "How it accentuates your features and brings out your ocean-blue eyes... I could--"

He was cut off again by Kairi's hand cuffing him upside the head. She was torn between a frown and a grin, now, which left her with a very unusual expression as she folded her arms tightly over her chest. "Give it a break, you big ham. What is this, a movie?"

"What, you don't like chick flicks?" His tone was perfectly wounded as he rose to sit beside her again, expression a puppyish pout.

"I think they're boring," she deadpanned, grinning widely, "and besides, Sora hates them, so I learned to like other things. So it's fine, you don't have to pretend."

"Then, Kairi, what _do _you want?" As Kairi looked into his eyes, she noticed just a hint of seriousness sneak into them - and a hint of nerves. Just a little bit. But just from that, Kairi could tell - Axel wasn't sure he'd get the girl.

Smiling gently and _finally _having mercy, Kairi scooted close and pressed a kiss to his skin in the junction between throat and shoulder. The slight shiver that ran through him only encouraged her to loop an arm around his shoulders and press two, three, four more kisses to his neck, working her way up to his jaw. "You," she murmured, stopping just before his mouth. When he didn't reply, she ventured further, shutting her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. "This."

There was only breathing silence for a moment, neither moving as Axel made his decision. Then he looped an arm around her middle and grasped one of her hands, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She sighed her relief right into the kiss and tightened the arm around his shoulder, not minding when Axel kept his grip on her other hand. He brushed his thumb in slow, rhythmic circles over her palm as he kissed her deeply, almost lazily, taking his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. It helped that Kairi responded in kind, even shifting her hips so she was sitting more squarely in the middle of his lap.

"Pretty adventurous, Kairi," Axel muttered as he bit lightly at her lip. "Not only am I a stranger, I'm a _vampire. _And you still want to bang me in the middle of a park?"

Kairi groaned in embarrassment and moved her head to bury her face in his neck, even as she let him lift up her hips so she could straddle him properly. "Shut _up, _Axel, _don't _make me have second thoughts about this... I trust you, okay?"

She felt Axel shift at that, but refused to look up to see his face. After a moment of silence one of his hands came up to rub her back, up and down, almost lulling her. "Weird girl," he said again, but his tone was amused this time, almost fond. And then there was a hand under her chin, and she barely had time to smile before he pressed his lips to hers again.

The exploration wasn't so slow or so lazy this time. With their new position, Kairi was pressed against Axel, torso to torso, and he was very, very aware of the warmth and roundness of her breasts against his chest. He sank down in his seat just a bit, and that made their hips connect solidly. Axel groaned in sudden want while Kairi made a breathless noise as she rubbed up against the growing bulge in his pants. She experimentally pressed down against it, twisting her hips, and Axel bit at her throat to hide a moan. Kairi couldn't help but smile a bit at the distinct _lack _of fangs in that bite. Taking the incentive to continue, she snaked her hands up under his shirt, letting her fingers roam over the heated skin, and leaned forward.

"The bite was nice."

Axel didn't even reply. Kairi got no warning before she felt the bright, sharp pain of the fangs piercing her skin, quickly followed again by that mind-numbing pleasure. Her whole world went hazy for just a moment, and by the time she came back down to earth, she and Axel were both missing their shirts, and he was fumbling with her bra clasp. Shaking her head to clear it and smiling widely, Kairi reached back to undo it for him. When he lifted his hands up to push the bra away and cup her breasts in both hands, massaging gently, she let her head fall back with a moan.

"You're crazy," he muttered breathlessly, watching her writhe beneath his ministrations with increasing desire. Kairi simply hummed, the noise a mix of want and thoughtfulness, and bit her lip. "I like you," she murmured, gently guiding his hands downwards. "You still feel like someone I can trust. That's really all that ... matters to me." Her voice caught when he slipped both hands beneath the waist band of her skirt and she almost stopped speaking, but Axel tilted his head and bit again at the column of her throat, just lightly nipping, silently encouraging her to keep going. Her voice shook audibly as both those hands cupped her ass and squeezed.

"It's just ... somehow, this feels okay." Axel hummed in acknowledgment as he started working her panties down. "I mean -- it's not like I do this often -- at all -- with many people --"

"You've done it with _some _people, then?" She could _hear _the smirk in his voice as he kissed his way down her sternum, and she had to resist the urge to smack him even as his gentle, massaging hands lulled her and eased the tension out of her body bit by bit. She hoped that at least he couldn't see the touch of red she knew was on her ears.

"Maybe once or twice -- it was Sora's idea --"

"I think I'd like this Sora guy." Finally Axel withdrew his hands and gave Kairi a gentle push. It took her a moment to understand, but when she did, she quickly stood and slipped off her sandals and, after a moment's hesitation, her panties. Axel stopped her before she could remove the skirt she had on over, smirking thickly as he tugged her close again, guiding her hands to the fly of his pants. Kairi thought maybe he said something like "hotter this way," but she wasn't really paying attention. Most of her focus was on keeping her eyes locked with his as she undid his belt and pulled his pants open and down with more confidence and less nervousness than she was feeling.

Axel surprised her with a quick, gentle kiss. Nothing wanting, nothing fast, just an ... encouragement. _It's okay. _

"Thanks," she murmured shakily, crawling back onto his lap, straddling his legs without _quite _being exactly where he wanted her to be. Almost without thinking one of her hands went to circle his half-hard erection, fingers lightly stroking the shaft, and any reply Axel planned to make was drowned out in a throaty groan.

"Kairi .... keep talking." His hands gripped her hips tight now, almost too tight, as he pulled her forward and lifted her up. Her hands went to his shoulders like magnets and she hovered there for an instant, frozen, as he adjusted her skirt just right so it wouldn't get in the way. "About ... what?"

"Anything. Just ... anything, _please, _Kairi. _Kairi._" She shivered at the need in his voice, at the breeze across her bare chest, at the heated look in his unnaturally bright eyes. Instead of replying, she captured his lips in a rough, biting kiss and guided herself down onto his cock. Her fingernails dug spasmodically into his skin as she pressed all the way down, taking him fully in, not even hearing the quiet, short moans she made as he slid into her. Then he was in, all the way in, and she _clenched. _

"I think ... you're beautiful," she gasped, clenching and unclenching and clenching, feeling him come to full hardness _inside _her while he moaned her name against her skin. His hands ran wildly over her too-hot torso, stopping only to pinch and twist at her nipples. And then he _bucked, _before she was expecting it, lifting her up and pushing in deeper, and that got a deep, shaky moan. "And you're -- and you're --"

"I'm what?" His voice was breathless, just above a whisper, and she could hear the hint of desperation. When his hands moved back down to her hips she laid her hands over his, gripping tightly, helping him as he lifted her up. "What am I, Kairi?" His gaze never wavered once as he lifted, pulling her almost all the way off ... and then slammed her back down, _hard._

"_Axel!_"

She cried out unashamedly, calling his name again and again as she started to buck of her own volition, riding Axel for all she was worth. He returned the favor by dragging his tongue all across her skin, sometimes leaning up to kiss her deeply, sometimes moving back down to suck and bite at one of her breasts. Eventually Kairi braced her hands on the back of the seat to get better purchase so she could come down even harder, _faster, _and Axel, for just a moment, let his hands drop and simply _watched. _She had no idea how stunning she was, bare in the moonlight, face flushed and the hair at the nape of her neck dark with sweat. The slick, wet heat of her was so tight around him it made his head spin, and for a moment -- just a moment -- he just _stared, _drinking in the sight of her, loving the noises she made and the way she looked at him and shouted his name.

He wanted to hear her scream.

"Kairi. Kairi..." His hands on her shoulders stopped her, just when she'd pounded down again, and the full, hard heat of his cock just seated inside her, filling her up, made her feel lightheaded. "Y-Yeah?"

"Let's do this again sometime." And with that he bit down on her neck again, one last time, fangs sinking in deep. She choked, eyes flying wide, unable to get out the words as her throat worked, suspended for an instant before the pleasure hit her like an avalanche, firing all her nerves and making the world explode into white behind her eyelids -- and she screamed. As she came, Kairi screamed Axel's name.

She was barely aware of Axel lifting her up and pulling her down twice, three more times before tightening up and bucking hard beneath her, lost in her own white, blissful haze. By the time she was aware of herself again, or of anything at all, Axel was slumped beneath her, head back and body limp. She stayed there for a minute more, holding him loosely inside her before slowly lifting up and off. They _both _gave one last, tired moan at the feeling, followed immediately by identical tired smiles.

Kairi's skirt was sweaty and stained, wrinkled almost beyond recognition. "_That _looks like a thoroughly sexed-out skirt. Not to mention the girl _wearing _it." Axel raked his eyes up Kairi's half naked body, no longer bothering to hide the appreciation and want in his gaze. Kairi could _feel _it more than see it, almost like a physical force, and she was torn between feeling flattered and just feeling like she wanted to hit him. He didn't give her the chance, instead momentarily busying himself with doing his pants back up and grabbing her bag for her - though he pointedly ignored her clothes (and his shirt), scattered about the floor of the gazebo as they were.

"I'm too tired to walk," she moaned, curling up in the seat beside him, paying little attention to his movements. "I think you took too much blood."

"That or I just completely fucked you out." His grin was wide and toothy, but he dutifully slipped his arms under her knees and back, lifting her up bridal style while her bag dangled from the crook of his elbow. "I like my theory better. But I'll carry you home, princess."

"Like _this?_" She gave his chest a half-hearted thump, trying and failing to cross her arms and hide her breasts, which were showing off their appreciation for the cool breeze now raising goosebumps across her damp skin. "What if someone sees?! Forget it! Let me get my clothes, you big--"

Axel cut her off with a swift kiss and a wink. "I'll just let my imagination end that sentence. Anyway, don't worry, my delicate little flower. I'll get us home using a secret _vampire _way."

"Yeah, well, it _better _be secret." Kairi couldn't help the pout. Being carried home half-naked, too tuckered out from sex to even _walk, _wasn't high on the dignity scale. Axel thought her pout was adorable, but thought better of saying so. "Are you going to bite me _all _the time?"

Grinning, Axel started walking, still not bothering to pick up her sandals - or shirt - or bra - from the gazebo floor. Let the general public see _those _in the morning. "Is that an invitation?"

The weak punch to his chest didn't even stop him. "Maybe," Kairi murmured, giving him a tired, satisfied grin. "Stupid vampire."


End file.
